


The Great Coming Out of Richie Tozier

by writingmermaid



Series: It's Okay AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: Richie debates coming out when Eddie comes to his show feat. Mike Hanlon's Radio Show (on from 6am to 11am)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier
Series: It's Okay AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548616
Kudos: 88





	The Great Coming Out of Richie Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is okay and nothing ever happened except homophobia.

His agent stopped him right before he went on stage. "Hey, Richie, I just wanted to let you know that Eddie's here."

_Eddie_.

Why was Eddie here? How had he even gotten the night off? Last Richie had heard Eddie had been off at some conference about PrEP and...and he really hadn't listened after that. Because if Eddie was at a conference, he wouldn't be at the show, and if he wasn't at the show, there was no way anyone would find out that they're_Together. _

Here’s the thing, Richie loves Eddie. Like, really loves him. 10/10 would husband him up any day.

But.

Eddie being his _boyfriend, _isn’t good for his career, for either of their careers, really. Eddie’s a damn good…well, he’s not entirely sure what Eddie does, but it’s something with the community and heath? And he’s excellent at it, and Richie’s so proud his chest aches sometimes because that’s his man, making a real difference.

It’s just that people don’t like men who sleep with men managing their health. The whole HIV thing really ruined it for them. And he knows this is LA and not Derry; they’re not there anymore–they never have to go back there-and people here don’t really care who you sleep with.

But.

They both worked so fucking hard to get where they are, right? Richie started as an intern on a college radio (it didn’t even have interns, but he’d made himself a fucking intern so he could get a foot in the door), and now he was performing for sold-out crowds. Eddie had gone to grad school, taken the GRE, and everything.

They were still paying the loans.

And he was so fucking tired of being scared.

But there wasn’t anything scary about being with Eddie, or being in the most loving relationship he knew (except maybe Stan and Patty? They were pretty much the same person).

So why shouldn’t he come out? Were there any good reasons to stay in the closet?

Would Eddie be okay with it? (_Of course you idiot, he’s madly in love with you._) (And why did the voice in his head sound strangely like Bev? Had she always been there?)

Would their friends be okay with it? (_They already know._)

Was _he_ okay with it? _(You love him, and you want to tell everyone about it._)

Did any of that matter? (_Not if you have him, right?_)

Richie took a deep breath, and the world clicked into place.

“So, uh, my…boyfriend, he, thank you, he really hates my pet lizard, Stan…”

* * *

"So today's guest is Richie Tozier, one of LA's hottest comedians right now, and one of my childhood best friends. Richie, how are you doing?"

Richie grinned at Mike over the table, taking a sip of the water before he responded. "Hey, yeah, I'm doing great, Mikey. How are you?" They made small talk for a few minutes, discussing being a comedian and memories from Maine before Mike started the real questions. 

"So Richie, you recently came out at one of your shows, congrats by the way, how has this affected you?"

"Ah, thanks, man. Yeah, it's been great, I can talk about my relationship on stage like the rest of the population. And my boyfriend, he's amazing but he might actually be the most insane person I know. Like, this man _absolutely _hates my lizard who's never done anything to him. Stan, that's my lizard's name, he's the sweetest little guy, but E-my partner hates him." 

"Are you ever going to tell us the name of this mysterious boyfriend?" Mike grinned at Richie over the microphones, of course, he knew about them, but the public didn't have to.

"Maybe someday Mikey, maybe someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie's a public health director. And no, I don't know why Mike runs a radio show.


End file.
